defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalo Vox
Kalo Vox (''Twi'leki = ''Kal'ovox) is a male Twi'lek Jedi Padawan who fought for the Galactic Republic during the Old Republic era. Description Appearance: Kalo is a male Twi'lek with yellow skin and yellowish orange eyes. Like all Twi'leks his head has two long tails that extend downward from the back of his skull. He is tall and has an athletic build. Distinctive Marks: Kalo has a large scar that extends from the top of his right forehead through his right eye and down the right side of his face. Due to this injury his right eye is always slightly closed, but still works properly. Personality: Kalo is very curious, constantly searching for further meaning in his teachings. As the years past Kalo learned to put his curiosity to rest and embrace the teachings of the order. Kalo is headstrong, but always has a tendency to do the right thing. Kalo always tries to find a peaceful way to resolve dangerous situations, although if no peaceful way presents itself he will do what ever it takes to protect his friends and the things he believes. Known Languages: Kalo was born on Ryloth and though he only spent a short portion of his life there he learned to become fluent in its native language of Twi'leki. As he ventured out into the galaxy, Kalo learned to speak basic to help ease his relations with the people he came in contact with. During his years living on Kashyyyk he also learned to understand Shyriiwook, but he can not speak it. History Early Life, Discovering Force Sensitivity: As a young boy living with his family on Ryloth, Kalo witnessed the evil of the Sith first hand when they attacked his tribe killing most of it’s members, including his father. When he was eight years old, Kalo and his mother where able to escape by hiding aboard a smugglers shuttle on its way to Kashyyyk. There he lived with his mother for a few years in peace. When he was young Kalo was very curious and this sometimes led him into bad situations. One day he journeyed into the surrounding forest, against his mother’s wishes. While in the forest he was attacked by a Kinrath. During the attack young Kalo was slashed down the right side of his face. Narrowly escaping death, Kalo began to run deeper into the forest. When he finally stopped the Kinrath was gone, but Kalo had realized that he was now lost. Confused and unable to find his way back, Kalo spent a short time surviving among the wild, learning to hunt and track for food. Having to fend for himself, alone in a dangerous and foreign environment, Kalo began to realize he had strange powers and heightened senses. He was saved from this dangerous place shortly thereafter by the Jedi Watchman who was tasked with watching over all things force related on Kashyyyk. The Watchman felt him through the force and after searching the forest for some time he discovered him barely alive. He picked Kalo up and took him back to find his mother. When reunited, Kalo told his mother and the Jedi Watchman all that had happened and about the strange powers he had discovered while in the forest. The Jedi recognized the strange abilities he spoke of as force sensitivity and discussed the young boy’s ability with the force with his mother, who decided the life of a Jedi would be better for him. Kalo said goodbye to his mother and was taken to Tython by the Jedi, where he began his training. Time as a Padawan, Joining the Jedi from Obroa-Skai: After leaving his mother behind on Kashyyyk, Kalo arrived on Tython to begin his training as a padawan. He spent the next eight years training his skills, until one day he was assigned to join the group jedi who had fled Obroa-Skai Enclave for the Temple on Tython. He quickly became close to them after joining their ranks and participating in missions. When the time came to build his lightsaber, Kalo created a curved hilt out of black and silver metals and placed a yellow crystal he found on Ryloth as a boy, in it's center. The caves on his home world where rich with metals and, due to the heat storms that ravaged the planet, contained many crystal formations. From the very beginning, Kalo decided to learn to be a skilled lightsaber duelist and slowly through rigorous training became proficient in the use of Makashi, the second form of lightsaber combat. Apparel, Vehicles and Weapons Apparel: When not in battle, Kalo wears a light tan Jedi tunic with brown boots. When headed for battle he trads in his tunic and boots for a full set of plated Jedi battle armor. Kalo is always seen wearing a brown hooded Jedi Knights robe with a multi-compartment utility belt. Vehicles: Kalo flew a Corellian Defender-Class Light Corvette nicknamed "Ryloth Storm". Over the years he learned to be a good pilot and manned his ship in many space battles. Weapons: When assembling his lightsaber, Kalo chose to create a curved-hilt weapon out of black and silver metals. Inside the lightsaber houses a glowing yellow crystal which he had found in a cave during his childhood on Ryloth. Throughout all of his travels as a child he had kept the crystal hidden, not knowing what it was and finally it had a purpose. Along with his lightsaber Kalo always carried his father's Twi'leki dagger straped to his waist, hidden under his robe. Powers and Abilities Force Powers: Kalo is able to use a small number of force abilities, but he is skilled in the use of telekinesis, being able to unleash force pushes and throws during battle. Lightsaber Prowess: Due to the fact that he used a curved-hilt lightsaber, Kalo spends most of his time perfecting his skill in the second lightsaber form known as Makashi. Being a Form II practitioner he is skilled in lightsaber to lightsaber combat, which always comes in handy when he is facing off against a Sith on the battlefield. Special Skills: While he was a child on Ryloth Kalo's father tutored him in the ways of Twi'leki Martial Arts. His father was a master in the art, having perfected it during his long life on the harsh world of Ryloth. If disarmed in battle Kalo would use these skills to be a formidable unarmed opponent. When Kalo finaly finished his martial arts training his father gave him his Twi'leki dagger as a reward. He told Kalo to keep it with him, hidden always, so he would never become unarmed in combat. Category:Characters